


Neighbors

by stellations



Series: Out of the Blue [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e19 Out Of The Blue, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellations/pseuds/stellations
Summary: Curious neighbors are curious about their reclusive neighbor.





	

Nothing made sense anymore.

As Will leaned against the window in the main room of his house and stared across the street at his crazy cat-lady neighbor's place, he wondered when the hell things started turning on their heads. Everything was so quiet up until very recently and with the surgery coming up, he couldn't afford to be so distracted with thoughts about what the hell was going on with his neighbor. He was supposed to be studying and researching, not obsessing over something unrelated. That was Abby's job. 

"Do you think she's turned into a party girl suddenly?" he asked as his wife padded quietly into the room. Bringing his mug up closer to his face, he sniffed it, unable to tell if he had brewed coffee or steeped tea. _That_ was unnerving, too; he'd begun to just make something and it could be either coffee or tea. Once it had been both and that was an experience he never wanted to repeat. Deciding it wasn't worth the risk, he set the mug on the nearest table and returned to his leaning position by the window.

"Who? Our reclusive cat-lady neighbor?" Abby asked, stopping at the window to stare out as well. Sometimes it was easy to see into Helen's house. Both places had large windows that faced each other and few curtains. For whatever reason today the woman was nowhere in sight and he couldn't tell if that was because she had all the lights off or if there was a curtain hanging around that he couldn't see well. 

"Yeah," he replied slowly, a frown creasing his brow. "Have you noticed how many people she's had over lately? I mean, that Druitt guy was there a few days ago for the second time in a week--"

"Two weeks."

Will glanced at his wife. Of course she would know the timeline. Of course she was paying attention. "Second time in two weeks and there's been, what... at least four other people who like to come by a _lot_. There's that animal rescuer, Watson, the guy we got Murphy from."

Abby nodded, frowning with concentration. "Right. He likes to take pictures and make digital art of his animals."

"Exactly. And he's been bringing by the former senator. What was her name? Seneschal? The one with the huge scandal. Plus there's that sculptor guy, Tesla, and the tattoo artist off Main Street. Four artists and a senator. Why are they all congregating here? And she lets them in without complaint. Half the time Tesla seems to pick the lock. So... what's going on in there?"

The mystery was going to drive him crazy, Will was sure of it. 

"I don't know," Abby mused, head tilting. "But I did notice the day she tore out her doorbell. She looked really upset."

"Wasn't that the day after Druitt's latest visit?"

"No, that was the same day. I remember watching Druitt leave -- he looms over everything. Have you ever noticed that?"

Will could honestly say he had. The guy gave him the creeps. How the hell Helen had managed to survive with him for decades was beyond Will's comprehension. 

"So he leaves and then five minutes later, she's coming out of the house and just _rips_ into that doorbell. I don't think she even thought about the possibility of being electrocuted. It was crazy!"

"Yeah... I remember watching that, too. She was crying. Did you catch that?"

"It was like he'd hurt her or something. The whole thing is just really sad."

"I hope she finds a way ou-"

Will cut himself off as another car pulled into Helen's driveway. His frown deepened and he traded confused looks with Abby. What the hell...

"It's that Tesla guy again," he pointed out as the man stepped out of the car and proceeded to let himself into Helen's house. "He's been over a lot lately. More than the others."

"Usually with a bottle of wine," Abby agreed, "but I don't see one this time."

"So... why is he here--"

"Will, look..." 

He followed the trajectory of her finger, watching as another car pulled into the driveway. "What the hell," he muttered under his breath as the rescue owner got out of the driver's seat and went around to help the former senator out of the passenger's side. "I'm still not 100% on how Seneschal got to be part of this whole thing."

"And you're 100% on how the others got full access to Helen's house?" Abby asked, eyebrows almost to her hairline. 

"...Point," Will relented. "None of this makes sense. I mean, it's not like she's got a lot of friends, right?"

"I didn't think she had any. Which is kind of sad when you think about it."

Very sad, Will agreed silently. 

"Hey, isn't that the tattoo artist guy?"

"Yeah, it is."

They watched as Griffin started for the front door -- he hadn't come in a car, so Will figured he must live close enough to walk or run -- and then stop, like he was being blocked out of the house. A second later, he went around to the back and Will cursed his inability to see through solid objects. He really would have liked to have seen if Griffin got into the house or not.

"Did you ever notice that they seem to come in a pack more often than not?" Will mused. 

"They've come in a pack at least three times in the last two weeks."

"Everyone's dropped by alone at least once. Tesla's been by twice."

"And Druitt."

"Yeah, but he barely counts."

Abby's eyebrows rose again and Will relented. 

"I'm just saying that the guy's a creepy dude. He might be stalking her for all we know."

"The others might be, too."

"Who said you could play devil's advocate here?" Will needled her with a smile blooming across his face as his arm slipped around his wife's back. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm just saying..." she retorted playfully, leaning in to nuzzle Will's nose with her own. "Maybe we should do more than just stand here and spy on our cat lady neighbor."

Will sighed, kissing the tip of Abby's nose, and then glanced out the window one final time. "You're right. I guess we just keep an eye on her and hope that everything's okay."

But as they turned away from the window and moved back to the kitchen for a mid-afternoon snack, he couldn't help feeling that nothing at all in the world made sense anymore.


End file.
